memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Constellation (NCC-1017)
:For the mirror universe counterpart, please see the [[ISS Constellation|ISS ''Constellation]].'' | registry=NCC-1017| affiliation=Federation Starfleet| launched=reference stardate 1/8803| status=Destroyed (2267)| altimage= | }} The USS Constellation (NCC-1017) was a Federation heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the 23rd century. ( , ) In 2267, the vessel's service came to an abrupt end when the ship was destroyed by a planet-killing doomsday device. ( ) Service history The Constellation was one of the original batch of Constitution-class starships that were authorized for Starfleet appropriation on stardate 0965. She was finally built to Mk I Constitution specifications and entered service on reference stardate 2/8803. ( ) Around the mid-23rd century, the Constellation was commanded by Starfleet officer Ran Armstrong. Captain Armstrong would later be promoted to the admiralty. ( ) By the 2250s, the Constellation was under the command of Captain Matthew Decker, formerly of the . In October of this year, the Constellation was operating in the vicinity of Tarsus IV when they received a discrete distress call from the survivors of the Tarsus IV Massacre. The Constellation was the first Federation vessel to arrive at Tarsus and quickly re-established order. ( ; }}) On stardate 2/0211, the Constellation was relaunched after being refit to Mk III ( ) specifications. As well as receiving new technologies, several cosmetic changes were also made to the ship. In 2265, Starfleet Command planned to make similar changes to several other Constitution-class vessels, including the and the . ( ; ) In 2263, the Constellation discovered a mold on planet Ravanar IV with an unusually large DNA sequence, dubbed a "meta-genome". This discovery led to the fast-tracking of the construction of Starbase Vanguard. ( }}) In late 2265 or early 2266, the Constellation established a mining outpost on Beta Argola. During this mission, one of the miners suffered a psychotic episode, and nearly killed Commander Hiromi Takeshewada and Lieutenant Etienne Vascogne. In 2266, the Constellation responded to an emergency distress call from Alpha Proxima II, along with the Enterprise, where an unidentified plague had incapacitated the government. Decker and Enterprise commander James T. Kirk imposed martial law on the planet until the alien artifact causing the plague was seized and destroyed. ( ) In early 2267, the Constellation received an overhaul of its defensive and tactical systems as part of a Starfleet-wide refit program in preparation for the coming war with the Klingon Empire. ( ) ]] In 2267, Constellation was destroyed in battle, in a successful effort to stop an extra-galactic "planet killer" threatening Federation planets. After Commodore Decker had attempted to destroy the planet killer using a Federation shuttlecraft, Captain James T. Kirk had the idea of using the Constellation itself for the same purpose. The ship was piloted into the maw of the alien vessel and subsequently detonated, rendering the planet killer inert. ( ) :A new Constitution class starship, the began construction shortly after. Crew manifest Appendices Connections Appearances * Star Trek: The Original Series ** "The First Artifact" ** ** "The Doomsday Machine" * Star Trek: Vanguard ** References * Star Trek: The Original Series ** Demands of Honor ** The Disinherited ** Across the Universe ** Federation ** Prime Directive ** Crossroad ** Dreadnought! ** The Final Voyage ** Ex Machina * External link * ja:USSコンステレーション(NCC-1017) category:federation starships category:constitution class starships category:achernar class starships category:2267 spacecraft losses Category:23rd century starships Category:23rd century Federation starships